


Sharing

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Silmarillion prompts & short fic [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Light Bondage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Celebrían and Gil-Galad share their husband, Elrond, but have no interest in each other, save as friends.This doesn't mean they can't combine their efforts in order to leave Elrond a well-satisfied mess.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Celebrían slips in the door and hears moaning that makes her blush fiercely. Those are Elrond’s sounds of pleasure, which means he and Gil-Galad must be up to… things. Celebrían’s relationship with Gil is a tiny bit complicated- they love the same elf, but they’re direct cousins of the same family branch. They’ve worked it out to where they generally have time separately with Elrond for sex, as neither of them are really attracted to the other. This doesn’t mean that they haven’t accidentally walked in on each other before, like right now, or talked, however briefly and deeply embarrassed, about maybe sharing Elrond sometime.

Celebrían decides she’s going to be brave. She and Gil have talked about it, after all, and she’s seen her cousin naked before, however accidentally. They’re good friends, and they share a lover. This doesn’t have to be awkward. Hopefully. She pulls her dress and breastband off, leaving her underwear on, and slips in the bedroom door. Her heart skips a beat- Elrond looks gorgeous, arms bound with blue-dyed rope, on his elbows and knees facing the bedroom door, Gil behind him, and presumably inside him.

“I see you’ve started without me.” She says, voice soft and fluttery in a way she gets annoyed with. She’s being bold and passionate, not shy right now. Elrond looks up, eyes wide, and the unrestrained passion in his face makes her feel sexy after all, and her back straightens a little. Gil chuckles.

“There’s definitely room for you,” he says, and Elrond nods hastily, seemingly lost for words. Celebrían walks to the bed, and Gil shuffles backwards, pulling Elrond with him. Elrond lets out a frankly musical series of moans. She perches on the end of the bed and pulls off her underwear.

She’s honestly not sure she can slip under Elrond, so she settles in front of his face, stroking his hair and parting her legs hopefully. Elrond makes another heartfelt moan, and immediately laps at her folds, parting them with his nose and suckling her clit.

Gil resumes his rhythm, and Celebrían gasps as every rocking thrust pushes Elrond up against her. He abandons her clit and plunges his tongue inside her, making her moan loudly, gently rubbing the points of his ears, where she knows he’s most sensitive.

It doesn’t take long for her to come, but Elrond keeps going, and she doesn’t object. She shivers and quakes her way to a second orgasm, and Gil and Elrond come as well. They curl up in a sticky, sweaty heap, Elrond in the middle, and Gil carefully unties the rope, Celebrían rubbing at his limbs to make sure his circulation is okay.

“That was amazing,” Elrond murmurs, still looking rather dazed, and Celebrían giggles, tucking herself up against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
